Sonic the Hedgehog (Canon, Game Character)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is Sega's mascot and the eponymous protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Born on Christmas Island, Sonic one day came at odds with Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, who had been kidnapping his friends and converting them into robotic slaves as part of a plot to collect the fabled Chaos Emeralds and use their powers to conquer the world. Sonic decides it's up to him to save them, and embarks on a quest to free his friends and thwart the evil schemes of Robotnik. Since then, Sonic has made it his mission to stop the schemes of Dr. Eggman whenever he can, and has successfully done so for decades now, becoming a famed hero world-wide. Gifted with the ability to run at the speed of sound and beyond, Sonic's trademark ability is his super-speed. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, higher ''' with Color Powers | '''5-A '''to 4-A''' |''' High 4-C to 4-A |''' '''At least Low 2-C |''' Varies.' 4-A '''to' 2-B | At least '''2-B Name: Sonic the Hedgehog (nicknamed the Blue Blur) Origin: Rad Mobile (cameo), Son ic the Hedg ehog (1991, official debut) Gender: Male Age: Late teens - Twenties Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog, Heroic Speedster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Durability, Speed, Agility, Acrobatics, Leaping capabilities, Maneuverability, Balance, Dexterity, Coordination, Endurance, Stamina, Flexibility, Reflexes, Indomitable Will, 4th Wall Awareness, Hammerspace, Skilled pilot, Master Combatant, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Momentum Manipulation, Aura (With Boost), Energy Absorption (Can absorb Chaos Energy), Forcefield Creation (Of Energy, Fire, Electricity, and Water varieties), Invulnerability (With Invincibility Monitors), Time Stop (With Time Stop Monitors), Transmutation (Can turn nearby enemies into Rings via Ring Time), Statistics Amplification (With Speed Shoes, Hyper Mode, and the Super Peel Out), Flight (With Rocket Shoes), Shapeshifting (With Color Powers), Laser Mimicry and Selective Intangibility (With Cyan Laser), Burrowing (With Yellow Drill), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (With Red Burst), Gravity Manipulation, Levitation, and Transmutation (With Indigo Asteroid), Spike Projection and Wallcrawling (With Pink Spikes), Resistance to Extreme Conditions (Indifferent to arctic and volcanic temperatures, as well as the vacuum of space), Immense Fire and Heat (Unscathed by molten lava and atmospheric reentry), Toxins (Can travel through the most dangerous areas of Chemical Plant Zone) | Same as before, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Enhanced Sense of Hearing, Limited Precognition (His quills can identify and detect danger), Body Control (Can control the hardness of his spines), Reactive Power Level (The parameters of his physical prowess passively increase every second), Energy Manipulation (Using the Light Speed Attack, Sonic channels his conserved energies for a far faster and more powerful Homing Attack), Weapon Mastery, Aerokinesis, Statistics Amplification (Can augment his acceleration, physical power and durability, and speed), Sealing (With Magic Hands), Time Manipulation (With Time Break, Time Stop, the Red Gem, and Time Freezes), Fire Manipulation (With the Flame Ring), Self-Healing, Vibration Manipulation (By himself, with Blue Cube, and Gray Quake), Flight (By himself via certain techniques and with Extreme Gear. Also with Green Hover, Indigo Asteroid, Violet Void, Orange Rocket, Crimson Eagle, and Magenta Rhythm), Size Reduction (With the Purple Gem), Size Augmentation (With Purple Frenzy), Dizziness Inducement (With the Somersault Kick), Immortality Removal, Absorption (With Violet Void and Purple Frenzy), Black Hole Mimicry (With Violet Void), Electricity Manipulation (With Ivory Lightning) Adhesivity, Explosion Inducement (With Sonic Crackers and Black Bomb), Gravity Manipulation (With Indigo Asteroid, Violet Void, and the Arks of the Cosmos), With Chaos Energy: Space-Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Teleportation and Reality Restoration. Resistance to the following: Mind Manipulation and Possession (Unaffected by the corruptive influence of Dark Gaia, resisted the telepathic abilities of the Voxai Overmind), Soul Manipulation (Occasionally won back control from the Ifrit during the final skirmish in Sonic Rivals 2, whose abilities work by binding the soul), Spatial Manipulation (Can endure Shadow's spatial distorting attacks as if they were conventional blows), Gravity Manipulation (Can resist the pressure of black holes capable of destroying entire planets), Immense Heat (Unscathed by the heat of stars), Petrification (Can break free from being turned into stone by the Gargoyle Djinn) | Same as before on a greatly enhanced scale, Master Swordsmanship, Flight, Attack Reflection, Barrier Nullification | Same as in base on a vastly enhanced scale, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Reality Restoration, Existence Erasure, Attack Reflection | All abilities from base on an unfathomably higher scale, Invulnerability, Aura, True Flight, Chaos Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate Chaos Energy and pass his chaos energy onto others, allowing them to achieve Super States of their own. Can harness Chaos Energy to amplify the power of his physical strikes, nullify Negative energies, and purify nigh-unyielding rages), Energy Projection, Light Manipulation, Absorption, Attack Reflection | All of Super Sonic's abilities on a greatly enhanced scale, Aquatic Respiration, Can use the "Hyper Flash" to emit a blinding flash of light that destroys all enemies in range Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Exploded the small mountain that Little Planet was chained to. Can easily harm Dr. Robotnik. Defeated Fire Breath, who scorched an entire forest in a fiery explosion), higher with Color Powers | Large Planet level 'to '''Multi-Solar System level '(Can go head to head with and harm Knuckles the Echidna. Defeated Ultimate Emerl in hand to hand combat. Is comparable to Amy Rose and Shadow the Hedgehog. Was able to defeat Master Core: ABIS alongside Tails, Knuckles, and the Babylon Rogues. Clashed with and outfought Erazor Djinn. Has defeated several of Dr. Eggman's machines on this level such as the Nega-Wisp Armor, the Egg Dragoon, and the Eggrobo. Single-handedly defeated Perfect Chaos. Nearly matched and later defeated Infinite alongside the Avatar. Defeated the Death Egg Robot alongside his Classic counterpart and the Avatar) | 'Large Star level '''to '''Multi-Solar System level '(Much stronger than his base form. Defeated the Dark Queen) | At least 'Universe level+ '(Empowered by the World Rings, which maintain the existence of the Arabian Nights Reality. Overpowered Alf Layla wa-Layla who stated that he was going to recreate the Arabian Nights reality in his image and also stated to embody said reality) | '''Varies. Multi-Solar System level '''(Vastly superior to his base form) to '''Multiverse level (Empowered by the Chaos Emeralds. Defeated the Phantom King and the Klepto Mobile simultaneously. Destroyed the Egg Salamander and Egg Wizard alongside Burning Blaze. Along with Super Shadow and Super Silver, he was able to triumph over the physical form of Solaris) | At least Multiverse level '(Is empowered by the Super Emeralds, enhanced variations of the Chaos Emerald via the Master Emerald's power, which in turn is much stronger than the Chaos Emeralds can ever be) 'Speed: FTL (Can dodge and outpace laser beams. Ran fast enough to blur stars) | Massively FTL+ '(Often credited as the fastest thing in his world and even his universe. Stated to be faster-than-light by multiple official sources. Considers the speed of light "small time". Often reacts to, evades, and outpaces laser beams with little effort. Has outpaced the gravitational pull of black holes on several occasions. Able to transverse stars on foot. Consistently outpacing and blitzes the Egg Mobile which quickly traveled from Earth to the Nonaggression Zone in order to confront Ultimate Gemerl. Can react perfectly fine and efficiently maneuver after grabbing the Bonus item in ''Sonic Runners Adventure, which enables him to fly interstellar distances which has been calculated at numerous times the speed of light. Was able to transverse '''Lifting Strength: Class 10 | At least Class 10 |''' Class K (Physically overpowered the Egg Golem, a massive structure of rock. Can physically contend with the likes of Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver) | At least '''Class K | Immeasurable (Physically overpowered Alf Layla wa-Layla) | Varies. At least Class Z (Contended with the Finalhazard and Perfect Dark Gaia) to Immeasurable (Overpowered Solaris and the Time Eater) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class, higher with Color Powers |''' Large Planet Class''' to Multi-Solar System Class | Large Star Class to Multi-Solar System Class | At least Universal+ '''| '''Varies. Multi-Solar System Class to Multiversal | At least Multiversal Durability: Multi-City Block level '''(Has tanked the Death Egg's explosion on several occasions), '''higher with Color Powers | Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level '''| '''Large Star level to Multi-Solar System level '''| At least '''Universe level+ | Varies. Multi-Solar System level to Multiverse level | At least Multiverse level Stamina: Very high (Can fight for days straight and take large amounts of punishment without showing signs of fatigue). Limitless in super forms. Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with certain weapons. Hundreds of Meters with ranged abilities | Same | Extended melee range. Interstellar with his abilities | Standard melee range. Universal+ with his abilities | Standard melee range. Varies from Interstellar to Multiversal with his abilities | Standard melee range. At least Multiversal with his abilities Intelligence: '''Gifted academically (Sonic possesses considerable cognitive ability, capable of mastering concepts with few repetitions. This is shown when he quickly grasped the controls of Extreme Gear on his first try and later developed advanced techniques despite being self-taught, capable of going head-to-head with legendary Wind Masters like Jet the Hawk and outwitting Metal Sonic in a race, who at that point was an "unbeatable" rider with the skills of the world's finest Extreme Gear riders at his disposal. His wit should also at least somewhat compare to that of Dr. Eggman's due to decades of thwarting his masterminded schemes), Genius-level Combat/Tactical prowess (Despite not having undergone any known training, Sonic's decades of combat experience have made him a skilled and powerful fighter. Specializing in a fluid, precise, and kinetic fighting style based on blitzing foes with a myriad of techniques that are based on breakdancing and Capoeira, along with Sonic's personal fighting style based on his species' ability to curl into a ball, Sonic's greatest asset is his superhuman speed, which he has demonstrated complete mastery over in any environment. Using his super-speed for high-speed offense and defense, Sonic is capable of running at maximum tilt in straight lines, as well as in full tight circles and through sharp turns with full control over his momentum. He also boasts great acrobatic skills and agility, along with enhanced reflexes that enable him to evade incoming hindrances with precise and delicate movements, as well as detect attacks beyond his field of vision. In addition, Sonic excels in swordsmanship. With less than a day of training, he could best master swordsmen like the Knights of the Round Table. In addition to using advanced techniques, Sonic can apply his speed to his swordplay for quick and swift slashes, and become a buzzsaw by spinning with his sword, enabling him to slice clean through enemies. Further testaments to his combat prowess include triumphs over martial art experts, "ultimate" mercenaries, powerful Gizoids, violent alien leaders, persistent super scientists, and machines with years of research on his movement patterns). '''Weaknesses: Sonic sometimes does not take things seriously which has gotten him into trouble on some occasions. Can be cocky and overconfident. Sonic is also incapable of swimming and sinks like a stone in water due to aquaphobia, although he does not demonstrate that fear very often. His Color Powers require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. As Darkspine Sonic, he is more vile and ruthless due to the affects of the World Rings of rage, hatred and sadness. Feats: TBA Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sonic the Hedgehog: * Spin Attack: '''While moving at high speeds Sonic curls tightly into a ball and rams enemies as a concussive force or cutting disk. * '''Spin Jump: '''Sonic leaps into the air and proceeds to perform a Spin Attack. * '''Spin Dash: '''Sonic curls into a ball and begins spinning rapidly from a stationary position to charge up, then launches forward with enhanced mobility. * '''Homing Attack: '''Sonic performs a mid-air Spin Dash that homes in on opponents, striking them with perfect aim. After hitting, the attack's force will cause Sonic to bounce off the target, allowing him to attack enemies again immediately afterward (potentially repeatedly) or attack other enemies in the vicinity. * '''Focused Homing Attack: '''Sonic locks on up to six enemies at once and executes a far swifter and stronger version of the Homing Attack. This attack can be charged up to dish out attacks capable of quickly overwhelming beings with comparable durability to Sonic himself. * '''Flying Spin Attack: '''While in a vulnerable mid-air position, Sonic performs the Spin Attack as a means of self-defense. * '''Light Speed Attack: '''Sonic harnesses his conserved energies and charges up in a manner nigh-akin to the Spin Dash. The difference being that while charging, light orbs will encircle Sonic's body and damage enemies upon contact, discouraging interruption of the technique. Once finished, Sonic excitedly utters "Ready!" and takes on a cyan hue, before rocketing off at high speeds to unleash a far faster and stronger Homing Attack. This technique automatically targets every enemy in the vicinity upon execution, allowing Sonic to pull of a rapid onslaught of Homing Attacks to strike all enemies in range. * '''Sonic Guard: '''Sonic crosses his arms at speeds dwarfing sound to brace himself from oncoming attacks. This forms a purple, pulsing spherical orb around Sonic's body that acts as a shield that blocks any incoming attacks. * '''Super Peel Out: '''Sonic begins to move his legs in a pattern similar to the "infinity" symbol to build up speed, all while remaining stationary. After which, he rockets off with immensely increased speed and mobility, even nimbler the Spin Dash. This technique allowed Sonic to match Metal Sonic's V. Maximum Overdrive Attack, which is stated to increase Metal Sonic's speed four times over, meaning Sonic's Super Peep Out grants a similar increase. * '''Bound Jump: '''In mid-air, Sonic curls into a ball and performs the Spin Attack straight downwards to slam down on any target below him. If he impacts the ground, Sonic will be propelled back into the air with enhanced jumping height. * '''Boost: '''Sonic coats himself in a blue aura and rockets forward at top speed, granting instant acceleration and turning him into a highly destructive projectile able to mow down anything in his path. * '''Stomp: '''While in the air, Sonic rockets directly downward, descending in a crouching position. Upon landing, he'll release a destructive shock-wave which damages the nearby surroundings and enemies. * '''Jump Dash: '''Sonic launches himself straight forward in midair with a burst of speed, leaving a blue trail in his wake. This is useful for gaining air mobility, crossing gaps, and maneuvering across obstacles. * '''Air Dash: '''Sonic performs a midair Boost to vertically propel himself through the air. This can be performed perpetually to achieve an affect akin to flight. * '''Quick Step: '''Sonic running at high speeds, Sonic performs a swift-strafing movement to the left or right. When doing so, Sonic appears as nothing but a blur, indicating his short burst speed is swifter than his steady pace. * '''Cartwheel: '''Sonic cartwheels to the left or right, appearing as nothing but a blur. This will prove useful for evading attacks. * '''Flying Kick: '''Sonic zips towards an enemy and immediately strikes them with a mid-air kick, sending them flying. If another enemy is caught in the path of the enemy initially kicked away, they will be sent flying and take damage as well. * '''Kick: '''Sonic does a somersault and attacks forward along the ground while stretching out both his feet in front of him. When doing so, he is surrounded in a blue aura to ward off hindrances. * '''Foot Sweep: '''Sonic drops to the ground, balances on one hand, and then sweeps one of his legs around in a 360 degree circle that resembles break-dancing, damaging anything he comes into contact with. * '''Insta-Shield: '''For an instant, Sonic creates a temporary shield around himself that can slash enemies within his range. This allows Sonic to attain simultaneous offense and defense. * '''Sonic Heal: '''Sonic vibrates his molecules at a speed dwarfing sound, healing any physical damage he may have received. * '''Sonic Wave: '''Sonic curls into a ball and rapidly spins, as if to perform a Spin Dash, however, he instead unleashes a shock wave that darts forward, whilst he himself is propelled backwards due to recoil. This move can also be aimed, and the wave itself also "carry" opponents to deal perpetual damage. * '''Sonic Storm: '''While in the air, Sonic performs a variant of Sonic Wave, unleashing shock waves that travel downwards diagonally while Sonic himself is sent flying a very small distance back from the recoil. * '''Skydiving: '''Sonic is capable of controlling his descend during a midair dive by making his body more or less aerodynamic. As a result, he can control whether they will fall faster or slower through midair. * '''Blue Tornado: '''Sonic uses the Spin Dash to encircle around opponents through midair while leaving a blue trail. The resulting slipstream creates a tornado effect that forms a blue cyclonic vortex of air around the opponent. This can yank the opponents off their feet and fling them into the air, disorient enemies, or blow away their weaponry or equipment. * '''Sonic Wind: '''Sonic raises his fist to generates a small cyclone made of sharp, sky blue winds, which ensnare his opponent to deal damage. * '''Whirlwind: '''After a Spin Dash, Sonic begins encircling around all opposing enemies at high speeds. This stirs up wind currents, thereby forming a vortex of wind resembling a miniature whirlwind, that ensnares the enemies. During the creations of wind vortex, Sonic will move increasingly faster around his opponent, forming stronger wind currents and making the wind vortex larger. At the peak of the vortex's size, Sonic will stop spinning and jump into the air in front of his opponents, thus releasing the wind vortex on the enemies. This attack does massive damage to contrast to many of Sonic's other attacks. In addition, even opponents with speed comparable to Sonic himself have had difficulties evading this attack. * '''Somersault: '''Sonic flips his body and attacks with his legs. * '''Hammer Attack: '''Using his Piko Piko Hammer, Sonic pounces on opponents. * '''Sonic Drive: '''Sonic tosses a Ring to mislead opponents then performs a Spin Attack that homes in on the Ring, dealing damage to anyone caught in the path and launching them. * '''Sonic Eagle: '''Sonic performs a powerful overhead axe kick from a frontward somersault, slamming opponents into the ground. * '''Sonic Flare: Sonic''' falls straight down and carries his entire body on one hand. Using break dance moves (via the flare technique in acrobatics),he then does a sweeping kick across the opponent in a circular motion, before shifting over to his other hand and lifting his legs up on one hand (and then hopping back into neutral stance). * '''Somersault Kick: Sonic kicks out with his leg while in midair, releasing a thin blue wave of unknown properties as a projectile that can strike enemies from afar. Upon impacting a foe, it induces an affect akin to dizziness and leaves enemies to his mercy. * Sonic Meteor: 'Sonic performs a Spin Attack, traveling straight downward and bouncing off surfaces he impacts. When slamming against enemies, this technique does perpetual damage. * '''Sonic Boom: ' Sonic launches himself forward with a burst of speed so great that it breaks the sound barrier before continuing to move at a steady pace. While active, the Sonic Boom grants Sonic increased speed and invulnerability, allowing him to damage enemies and opponents with mere physical contact. * 'Hop Jump: '''Sonic assumes a more aerodynamic pose as he flies through midair. He then does a upward spring in midair to gain extra height. * '''Sonic Leap: '''Sonic kicks forward in a stepping bound. * '''Humming Top: '''Sonic thrusts his body forward through midair while spinning and sticking his legs outward to attack foes, thereby increasing his horizontal speed to gain distance. * '''Sonic Ballet: '''Sonic performs an aerial forward somersault. This serves to increase the his torque, with the force created from it being used to give a burst forward in mid-air. * '''Speed Up: ' Sonic emits blue sparkles and greatly increases his speed for up to ten seconds. * '''Axe Kick: '''Sonic performs a Spin Dash and shoots himself straight into his opponent, ramming them with incredible force, while enveloped in a light blue aura. As he rebounds from his target, Sonic sends himself back at his opponent and delivers an additional spinning double-kick to his target before jumping away. * '''Sonic the Hedgehog's Soul Surge: Harnessing energy from his very Soul, Sonic is capable of producing up to three affects. The first includes Sonic dashing up to his opponent to the full extent of his speed, appearing as a nearly instantaneous movement, and delivering a powerful slash with Caliburn to his opponent energized by this conserved energy. The second involves Sonic leaping towards his opponent and striking them with a midair kick energized by his conserved energies. The third involves accelerating beyond his top speed on a dime in a with a high-speed dash, capable of easily blitzing foes with initally comparable speeds. * Time Stop: '''Sonic evokes a power of undefined nature that inverts all colors in the vicinity. This effect pauses the flow of time and leaves the opponent completely immobilized. * '''Time Break: '''Sonic slows down the flow of time, bringing his surrounds and opponents to a nigh-halt and leaving them to his mercy. Contrary to popular belief, this technique does not actually slow down Sonic himself outside of gameplay. * '''Speed Break: '''Sonic accelerates to speeds surpassing what he can achieve normally, leaving streaks of fire in his slipstream. While active, Sonic is invulnerable and can damage enemies and obstacles by crashing into them. * '''Chaos Control: Color Powers: Excalibur Sonic: Darkspine Sonic: Super Sonic Hyper Sonic Key: Classic Era | Onward | Excalibur Sonic | Darkspine Sonic | Super Sonic | Hyper Sonic Gallery File:SA Sonic Sketch.png|Concept Art File:Sonic 155.png|Sonic Adventure File:Sa2b sonic02.png|Sonic Adventure 2 File:SA2 Sonic CGI.png|After stopping the Eclipse Cannon File:Sonic (Sonic Shuffle Opening).png|Sonic Shuffle File:Sonic heroes02.png|Sonic Heroes File:Sonic pose 62.png|Sonic Battle File:S.T.H. - Artwork - Sonic.png|Shadow the Hedgehog (2005) File:Sonic-Advance-Artwork.png|Sonic Advance Trilogy File:Sonic pose 79.png|Sonic Rush Series File:Sonic pose 53.png|Sonic Riders Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 8 Category:Variable Tier